


DVD Extra: Dom down the Hall Timeline

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Timeline, story notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: This is just a timeline for the events in "Dom down the Hall" and its follow-up stories.  There's nothing new in here; I just realized I was having a heck of time keeping track and needed to get on top of that situation.  Since I do all my writing directly on AO3, having it as a posted work makes things easier for me; if anyone else finds it useful or helpful, I'm glad, but it's really for my personal benefit.It will be updated with each new story that gets posted and necessarily has spoilers for everything.





	DVD Extra: Dom down the Hall Timeline

"Dom down the Hall"

Monday, June 19th, 2017  
Early afternoon

Jared discovers that one of his kitchen staff has not been treating the equipment properly. ("Beat Cute")

Monday-Wednesday, June 19th-21st, 2017

Jared discusses the kitchen problem with his boss and with the affected residents; agrees on what his punishment should be. ("Beat Cute")

Wednesday, June 21, 2017  
Early evening

Jared asks Jensen over for apps and help with his legal problem; Jensen agrees. ("Beat Cute")

Friday, June 23, 2017  
Midday

Jared reports to Jensen's law firm (Sheppard Associates) for his punishment. ("The Responsibility, Contrition, Punishment and Catharsis Proceeding of Jared Padalecki")

Friday, June 23, 2017  
Afternoon

Osric drives Jared home; Jared has a long nap. ("Riding")

Friday, June 23, 2017  
Early evening

Jared and Misha talk and play with the dogs. ("Twenty-Four Hours on the Scoville Scale")

Friday, June 23, 2017  
Night

Jared and Misha talk and do yoga; Misha settles in to read a graphic novel; Jared goes to bed to have sexy thoughts about Jensen. ("Not too Long to Wait")

Saturday, June 24, 2017  
Morning/afternoon

Jared walks the dogs, makes brunch for Misha, Misha goes home, Jared gets a note from Jensen (1:34 p.m.) and then kills time for the rest of the afternoon. ("Just about There" and "A Friendly Game of Pool")

Saturday, June 24, 2017  
Evening

Jared and Jensen meet for a pool game, then go for a walk and make out a little. ("A Friendly Game of Pool")

Saturday, June 24, 2017  
Night

Jared preps dinner, gives Jensen a massage. Jensen naps out. ("The Relaxation of Jensen Ackles")

Saturday, June 24, 2017  
Night

Jared and Jensen eat dinner and fool around on Jared's couch. ("Holding Hands")

Saturday-Sunday, June 24-25, 2017  
Late night

Jared and Jensen talk about relationship expectations; Jared asks Jensen to spend the night. He does. ("In-House Laundry Service.")

Sunday, June 25, 2017  
Very early morning

Jared and Jensen enjoy some Sexy Times, but only Jensen gets a happy ending. Jensen sleeps over at Jared's.("Tasting Desire")

Sunday, June 25, 2017  
Morning

Jared walks the dogs alone, calls Misha and his boss. Jensen makes coffee and they talk some more about what they want out of their relationship, sexually and otherwise. ("A Story to Tell")

Sunday, June 25, 2017  
Early afternoon

Jared and Jensen go for a walk and talk even more about sex and their relationship. The courtship phase of their relationship ends when they agree to seal to each other. ("Another Story Told.")

Follow-Up Stories ("Dom down the Hall Prompts, Timestamps &tc")

Sunday, June 25, 2017  
Night

Jared goes to Jensen's condo for the first time; sex ensues. Sleeping arrangements unspecified.("One Dinner, Two Locations")

Tuesday, June 27, 2017 Night Jared serves lasagna at his place, then they take their wine and a bag full of Jared's favorite sex toys to Jensen's for a tipsy toy bag tour. Jared agrees to leave the bag at Jensen's, they cuddle and sleep at Jensen's. (Retconned in "Lucky Saturday") 

Thusday, June 29, 2017  
Late night

Jared nervously confesses that there's at least one sexual want of Jensen's that he won't be able to fulfill. They discuss limits and love. Jensen sleeps over with Jared. ("Passive-Aggressive")

Friday, June 30, 2017  
Late evening

After a bad day at work, Jared goes over to Jensen's condo. Jensen tries to initiate sex; Jared refuses. They talk about Jared's bad day and Jensen takes care of Jared. Jared sleeps at Jensen's ("A Spot of Bother")

Saturday, July 1, 2017  
Morning

Having spent a relaxing night with Jensen, Jared returns to his condo and, via Skype, tells his mother about Jensen. ("Start Spreading the News")

Saturday, July 1, 2017  
Mid-morning

Jensen shows up at Jared's for breakfast; Jensen meets Jared's parents via Skype. ("Saturday Morning Communications")

Saturday, July 1, 2017  
Mid-morning

After taking care of mundane matters, Jared goes to Jensen's condo for a sexual encounter. As they're getting ready, Jared has a panic attack, which throws him off his game. Jensen helps him cope, Jared recovers, and then there are Sexy Times. ("Lucky Saturday")

Jensen has fun exploring Jared's ass, finishing by inserting a butt plug for Jared to wear during lunch. Lunch reveals that Jensen takes cheese very seriously indeed, and the story ends with Jensen sitting in his favorite chair, encouraging Jared, who's sitting at his feet, to squirm around and enjoy the butt plug. They pretty much stay in their dom/sub dynamic roles for the whole time. ("Gentlemen Who Lunch.")

Sunday, July 2, 2017  
Daytime

Jensen and Jared discuss their plans for Independence Day. ("A New Set of Marks")

Monday, July 3, 2017

Jared has a hectic day at work, then gets a nice spanking from Jensen. ("A New Set of Marks")

Tuesday, July 4, 2017

Jared and Jensen spend the day together, then try anal sex for the first time that night. ("Ignite the Light")

Friday, July 28, 2017

Jared invites Jensen to an Atlanta Pines barbecue, which turns out to be a joint effort by Misha and Osric to bring their work friends together and to remind Jared and Jensen that there's a world of social interaction beyond just staying at home and fucking like bunnies all the time. ("A Sociable Intervention")

Friday, August 4, 2017

Jensen and Jared talk about Jensen's parents, who want to meet Jared in person. ("Family and Promises")

Saturday, August 5, 2017

Danneel and Gen go on the prowl and totally strike out with the subs of Atlanta. And then talk about how maybe what they really want is not to be with subs but with fellow doms. ("New Dom in Town")

Friday, August 18, 2017-Monday, August 21, 2017

Jensen parents visit Jensen and meet Jared. ("Family and Promises")

Monday, August 21, 2017

Jared and Jensen collar and cuff each other, upping their relationship from "sealed" to "promised." ("Family and Promises")

Wednesday, August 30, 2017  
Evening

After a normal day at work, Jared is blindsided when he gets a letter from his dad detailing his dad's history: before he met Jared's mom, Jared's dad had been in an abusive relationship that changed his entire life and resulted in the Padalecki household traditions that Jared was disturbed by as he was growing up.


End file.
